blood bound beauty
by MJ Lynn
Summary: durring the civil war victoria is the most beautiful girl in the south but Beck is a union soldier but after a few sparks fly how will they handle being forced to be enemies. rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

My friend the enemy

_**I do not own victorious or any of its characters but please don't copy my plot line oh and if you noticed my other story violated something so I'm doing a new one instead this one takes place during the united states was at war with itself or also known as the civil war**_

I am Victoria Vega I am THE southern belle of the United States. Our country is in a civil war right now so my family is in hiding but they forgot me so I get to wander around stopping gunfire whenever I like it's kind of funny. Everyone is in the middle of a massive battle and I walk through and it all stops they create a pathway I thank them and the fighting resumes. Secretly I don't like slavery one bit but if I go to the other side I'll be dead in a minute. I am 16 years old.

I am beck Oliver and I am a solider for the union army or the anti slavery states. There is a law prohibiting us to shoot a women or child so when Victoria Vega walks through we must stop our gunfights or else if we shoot the most beautiful girl in the south we will be dead in seconds. My other job is to burn fields. But I have to be careful because everyone in the south owns a gun. I am 17 years old.

Victoria: *I was walking in a field when I smelled something burning and I saw a bunch of soldiers had set the field in fire crap how am I gonna escape so I screamed at the top of my lungs* HELP SOMEONE PLEASE*the smoke began to get into my lungs and I fell to the ground coughing but I still screamed for help*

Beck: *I heard a voice calling for help but not any voice Victoria Vega the only reason I know of her is because my older sister dug me to a pageant where Victoria won some crown and is now THE southern belle so I turned around and could see her through the flames so I pulled out my canteen and splashed the water so the fire would go out and I quickly ran in she was on the ground so I picked her up and pulled her out of the flames I got burnt a bit but her eyes were shut I checked her pulse she's still alive I just gotta get her away from the smoke so I ran to our base just across the line and laid her in my cot waiting for her to awake but then I heard soldiers coming back so I ran outside with her laying her under a weeping willow tree some of my uniform ripped as I ran*

Next day

Victoria:*I woke up under a tree now how did I get here but then I remembered what happened and I found some of a ripped uniform that said _Oliver_. So I went to the closest army base I could find and looked for the sergeant I tapped his shoulder and he turned around* hello sir do you happen to know anyone by the first or last name of Oliver?

Sergeant: I sure do Miss. Vega let me go get him*I screamed for Oliver and he came running over to me*

Beck: yes sir?

Sergeant: there is a lovely lady waiting for you in my office she requested you.

Beck: I shall go now sir*I ran to his office and there sat Victoria *

Victoria: *I spotted a burnt young man about 17 years old his uniform was in tatters and his last name was missing so I stood up and walked over handing him the part of his uniform I found* I believe this is yours I also owe a thank you for saving my life*I handed him the cloth*

Beck: thank you and it was my pleasure*I took the cloth from her gently that pageant was right she is a beautiful southern belle * I should be going*I went to walk away when she stopped me*

Victoria: wait let me fix your uniform it's the least I can do for you?

Beck: no you don't owe me a thing you needed help and I assisted that's all there is to it

Victoria: fine but I hope to see you around*I kissed him on the cheek and left*

Beck:*I was in shock the most beautiful girl in the south just kissed my cheek man I'm lucky wait till the guys hear this so I ran back to my tent and jumped onto my bed overloaded with joy*

Robbie: who's the girl?

Beck: I'm now friends with Victoria Vega

Robbie: the Victoria Vega?!*I raised my head and looked at him in amazement*

Beck: yep the one that won every guys heart in the south and soon the north

Robbie: wow that's serious luck

With Victoria

Victoria: CATERINA I'M HOME*my friend ran up and hugged my friend*

Caterina: where were you I was scared half to death

Victoria: I decided to sleep outside I'm sorry I didn't tell you

Caterina: well don't do it again okay

Victoria: yes maim I'm heading into town I'll be back.

Caterina: come back alive

Victoria: of course I will* I walked outside with a basket on my forearm as I walked to the market I looked in the hospital and saw that similar face and gasped and I ran in and asked if I could visit him and they allowed me so I ran in* beck what happened*I sat down beside him*

Beck: someone slashed my leg that's all no need to worry I'll be fine*I intertwined my fingers with hers*

Victoria: I could see you through the window do you want me to get you anything from the market?

Beck: no thank you I'll be okay

Victoria: *I hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear* don't you ever scare me like that ever again*I kissed his cheek and ran out quickly to get the food I need and something for Beck as I looked through I saw James Maslow* good morning Mr. Maslow

James: good morning Miss. Vega what are we looking for today?

Victoria: a gift for a wounded soldier any ideas?

James: *I rummage through my inventory* how about this* I pull up a silver pocket watch with a medium sized chain and on the front was the American flag not our flag though the north flag*

Victoria: James it's perfect how much?

James: 50$ please*she hands me the money and I give her the watch and she runs off*

Victoria:*I run to Beck's room but he is sleeping so I write a note and lay the watch on his night stand and quietly leave running home*

Next morning with Beck

Beck: *I woke up and glanced over at my nightstand and saw a pocket watch with a note it said,_ get well, Victoria_. Wow this is really nice then I heard a knock on my door* come in

Victoria:*I came in and saw he looked a lot better than before I spook softly* hey beck how are you feeling*I sat beside him on a chair*

Beck: much better and thank you for the gift

Victoria: oh it's the least I could do you saved my life and your injured too so I thought I could help*then a bunch of confederate soldiers burst in but stopped when they saw me*

C soldier 1: Miss. Vega please move away from him he is the enemy

Victoria:*I stood up and walked up to the soldiers* if you hurt a single soldier in this building I will personally hang you and if a soul finds out about your talk I will haunt you for eternity.

C soldier 1: yes miss. Vega men out now*all the soldiers escape quickly*


	2. Chapter 2

Blood bound beauty

_**I do not own victorious but please don't steal my plot that's not cool enjoy review and breathe. Oh one other thing Tori does have a bit of a southern accent but not too much.**_

Beck POV: wow she really is important here I watched then entire thing unfold and I still am amazed. Victoria looked back at me when walked over sitting on my bed I took her hand and stroked my thumb over the top of it.

Victoria: are you okay Beck?

Beck: I'm fine Victoria but how do you have so much power here?

Victoria: I do not know they just listen I always thought it was because I'm a girl

Beck: well a lovely woman like you surely would have her ways.

Victoria:*I could feel my cheeks turn a rose red color* thank you beck well I must be going before my friend begins to worry*I kissed his cheek* I'll be back tomorrow I promise*I walked out of the room and headed back to the house while I was coming back I saw someone sprint by and I stopped in my tracks* h-h-hello who's there?*I heard something come up behind me then a cloth came onto my face and both my arms were grabbed and I was drug away into a building and tied to something, my mouth had a cloth covering it so screaming wasn't going to help so I just fell asleep*

Next day

Beck:*I woke up my leg healed so I decided to surprise Victoria with a visit but then I saw missing posters with her name on the so I walked, actually more like limped to the sheriff but then I quickly turned back realizing I wasn't accepted here so I went to her house and the door opened with someone eyes real puffy* I want to help find Victoria*I said as I got down a little so I could look her in the eye*

Caterina: this is what the sheriff has recovered*I took this man to Victoria's basket with fruit* this was hers she got it from her grandmother it was found along with a cloth with Victoria's perfume on it and a few foot prints

Beck: I have to find her*I sighed as I picked up the cloth it was my last name I had let her keep it as a memory but it must have slipped away accidently*

Caterina: you the man Victoria's been talking about aren't you?*I smirked at him and he blushed*

Beck: I don't know what does she say about him?

Caterina: oh that he is a incredibly sweet guy and she is sad she can't help him because he got hurt during a battle and she visits him every day she was going to take me today to see him but I declined so she went by herself she rants on and on about how grateful she is to have met him.

Beck: wow she must really like this guy.

Caterina: it's a pity because so many guys have used her before now she is terrified to fall because she doesn't wanna get hurt again. She is still recovering from Mr. Maslow.

Beck: *my blood boiled because I had heard of him he was a famous heart breaker* what happened?

Caterina: she was madly in love with him but he was caught kissing another girl he's lucky her daddy isn't here or else she would be visiting his grave but then she went into this extreme sadness for quite a while until she met a new boy and her spirit perked up and she became herself again.* then an awkward silence was broken by a loud scream and his guy began to run towards it*

Beck: *that scream I know it anywhere it was Victoria so I ran as she continued to scream and multiple gunshots then I ran even faster until I found an old house I slowly opened the door to reveal* Victoria*I said in a quiet whisper only I could here I kept my gun in my hand as I ran over untying her and she fell into my arms and cried into my shirt as I pulled her onto my lap and I stroked the top of her hand with my thumb and whispered into her ear comforting words until I heard another door open I whispered one more thing* it's okay Victoria I'm here he's not gonna hurt you anymore

Ryder: who do we have here?

Beck: *I pulled Victoria closer to me in my attempts to protect her* what do you want from her?

Ryder: oh I want her dead but then instead I chose to do a little damage instead you can take her back feel free to leave with her but she isn't coming out here alive*I pulled out my gun and placed it on her forehead*

Victoria:*I began shaking and tears fell and then began to stream down my cheeks in fear of dying but beck whispered more soothing words into my ears and I began to calm down a bit but I could see the worry on his face too* beck why did you come?

Beck: because you don't deserve to die an innocent soul like yours shouldn't be killed

Ryder: I really don't care about this conversation you guys are having so let's count down from 7 ready 7

Victoria: thanks for coming beck you're my hero

Ryder: 7

Beck: I love being with you but not in this situation maybe if we live I can head back to your house and visit for a bit then get back to base

Ryder: 6

Victoria: beck you're an amazing guy I hope you find someone someday but always remember me

Ryder: 5

Beck: I'm looking at her right now Victoria it's you, you are perfect and I feel the same about you

Ryder: 4

Victoria: really Beck aww you're too sweet

Ryder: 3

Beck: look Victoria since were both gonna die soon I love you

Ryder: 2

Victoria: I love you too beck*a gunshot was fired and a scream was heard*

Cliff hanger sort of well hope you liked it comment and whatever else you know what go eat a cupcake I don't care just please don't end up in the hospital and blame it on !


	3. Chapter 3

By MJ Lynn

**_I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS BUT IT'S NOT COOL IF YOU STEAL MY PLOT SO ENJOY BREATH WHATEVER…_**

Victoria: *I screamed thinking I had been shot but then I saw Mr. Daniels on the ground blood pouring from the side his head and Caterina and the Sheriff standing at the door of the house Caterina blew the smoke off the top of the gun then Beck held me tighter and I was sitting on his lap my head on his shoulder I spoke softly and quietly* I'm alive beck

Beck: yes you are baby girl*I stroked the top of her hand with my thumb* we should get out of here

Victoria: I agree*I lifted me and my giant dress up off the ground and beck got up as well and put his arm around my shoulder as we walked out leaving Mr. Daniels there for the sheriff to deal with and we got back to my house and a bullet grazed Becks nose both of us turned to see soldiers so I stepped in front of Beck* you touch this man I will personally hang you*I pulled out my colt pistol pointing it at them since I knew Beck was still injured*

Soldier: miss. Vega you don't understand this man could give us information that we could win the war-

Victoria: my answer still hasn't changed and you speak of him to another soul they will be hung along with you* both soldiers ran away quickly*

Beck: we need to get out of here come to the north with me for a bit I know a really nice restraunt I wanna take you to anyway come on why not?

Victoria: Beck you know as well as I do if I step across that border line I'll be dead meat EVERYONE knows who I am so it will be hard to blend in why can't we stay here

Beck: Victoria please they're not gonna kill you were not as mean as we seem-

Victoria: SEE BECK THIS IS WHATS GONNA KILL US WERE AT WAR WITH EACHOTHER FOR GODS SAKE YOU WILL ALWAYS SIDE WITH THE NORTH AND I WILL ALWAYS SIDE WITH THE SOUTH-

Beck: VICTORIA YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOU SAFE FROM THE SOLDIERS CATERINA CAN COME TOO FOR ALL I CARE*I calmed down a bit and stepped towards her putting my hands on the sides of her shoulders bending down so I could look her in the eyes* I really care about you and I can't bear to see you hurt this is why I want us to leave so we can be safe and live happily ever after.

Victoria: but beck this is where I grew up on this farm in this town this was where my parents were killed and I met Caterina and where I met you and I really began to care about you my entire life has be here.

Beck: please Victoria for our sake-

Victoria:*tears welled up in my eyes* I'll tell Caterina to get her belongings and please prepare the horses*I walked away and began to pack everything I need and all my precious belongings until my trunks were filled and I carried them down Beck and Caterina were waiting*

Beck: are you ready Victoria?*I put my arm around her shoulders as she began to cry she nodded and we walked out*

Victoria: beck, Caterina I will be right there in a minute* beck and Caterina go in the coach as I walked through the house one more time flash backs coming when I went into the kitchen*

_Flashback she is 4 years old_

Victoria: Mommy, mommy can I help cook?!

V.M: of course sweetie now go get the carrots for mommy please?

Victoria: of course mommy but where are they I can't find them anywhere?

V.M: over in the basket sweet heart on the counter if you need help yell for me sweetie.

_End of flashback_

Victoria:*I sighed and walked into the living room and had another flashback*

_Flashback_

Victoria: *I grabbed another box and opened it and gasped* these are beautiful*they were a pair of diamond earrings* oh thank you mother thank you father*I hugged them both tightly*

T.D+T.M: your welcome sweet heart

_End of flashback_

Victoria: *I couldn't do it anymore so I ran out of the house sobbing my eyes out the place where I grew up I was forced to leave it was probably going to be burned to the ground Beck tried to comfort me but I'm not in the mood* beck leave me alone*I pushed him away and sat beside caterina as the coach began to move I sobbed harder*

Caterina: Victoria it's going to be okay we will be back soon

Victoria: no the north is going to burn it to the ground

Beck: Victoria I will not allow them to burn the house-

Victoria: HOW IS THAT GONNA HAPPEN BECK THEY DON'T CARE?!*I sobbed harder if that was possible then the coach stopped and a man in a mask opened the door*

Beck: *I instantly pulled Victoria onto my Lap and held her as close as possible* what do you want?

Thief: get out or Victoria gets it

Beck:*I let Victoria up and we got out I stood in front of her* you do not touch Victoria

Thief:*I grabbed Victoria and shoved a gun to her neck* I TOUCH WHO EVER I DANG WANT!

Beck:*I spoke softly* please let her go

Thief: then give me your gun and her jewelry

Beck:*Victoria gave me a look and I got the jewelry and gave him my gun and he pulled the gun away from her head just as that happened she drawled her gun the fastest I've ever seen and shot him in the leg*

Victoria: get in the coach now*I rushed everyone in and the coach sped off and Beck looked at me funny* I've been in this situation before

Beck: what happened?

Victoria: that same man killed my fiancé.

hope you like and thanks for all the shout outs i feel so loved


	4. Chapter 4

By MJ Lynn

**_I do not own victorious but please don't steal my plot it's not cool to steal and I'd like to give a shout out to btr1dnhov and thehopeIs for being super nice and all my commenters I love you to death! _**

Beck:w-w-what are you talking about?

Tori: *I had a flashback*

_Flashback_

Victoria: oh Taylor I can't wait till we get married and live happily ever after it'll be just like a fairy tale*I was snuggled in his arm*

Taylor: I love you sweet heart*I kissed her passionately when the coach stopped and a masked man opened the door*

Thief: GET OUT NOW!*I pointed my gun at the women and both slowly come out* Victoria Vega. Little miss southern belle just engaged to the handsome Taylor Lautner too bad she will never get married*I evily laughed*

Taylor: please kill me not Victoria*I step in front of her covering her*

Thief: fine but I will get you Victoria!*I shot the man and ran away*

Victoria: TAYLOR*I bent down beside him trying to save him* Taylor please don't leave me

Taylor: *I am dying right now I can see the light appearing* Victoria I love you so much

Victoria: no Taylor please don't leave me*I kissed him passionately and speak quietly as tears are about to stream down my face* I love you too

Taylor: I'll see you soon Victoria I love you

Victoria: I love you too baby*I watched his eyes rolled back in his head and his breathing stopped so I closed his eyes and burst into tears*

_End of flashback_

Beck:* when Victoria was finished the story she was shaking. Her knees were pulled up to her chest tears were streaming down her face i gave Caterina a look and she move my side and I went over and pulled her onto my lap* shhh shhh it's going to be fine*I rocked her whispering comfort into her ear*

Victoria: he died right in front of me just like that*I pulled out my necklace with two rings on it* this one was his*I take it off and look at it*

Beck: Victoria I'm so sorry.

Victoria: it still haunts me today that's why I didn't want to leave. I know he is after me too

Beck: Victoria I'm gonna protect you no one is gonna hurt you I promise even if I have to end up like Taylor-

Victoria: NO… please don't go that far I can't lose anyone else I love*I snuggle my head into his chest and yawn*

Beck: go to sleep now*I say in the most soothing way I can*

Victoria: *I yawn again and my eyelids slowly shut just as I'm about to fall asleep* love you Beck

Beck: love you too Victoria*I watch her fall asleep in my arms*

4 hours later

Victoria:*I feel my arm being gently shaken so I open my eyes and see* hey Beck

Beck: hey sweet heart have a nice nap?*the coach stops I can feel Victoria tense up* it's okay were at our destination*I get out and help her and Caterina out*

Caterina: who's that?*I point to a boy about Beck's age in an army uniform with short brown curly hair and a puppet*

Beck: that's Robert (Robbie) one of my friends

Caterina: bye!*I ran over to talk to him*

Victoria: why are we at an army base?

Beck: just because I'm dating you doesn't mean I'm no longer in the army and while I'm gone I know you're safe here come on I'll show you our room*I take her hand and take her to my tent and set down beside her on my bed* tada

Victoria: promise you will always come home?*I lay my head on his shoulder*

Beck: I promise sweet heart*I lean in to kiss her*

Robert:*I run in our tent screaming* WERE UNDER ATTACK EVERYBODY OUT NOW

Beck: Victoria come with me just stay calm*I take her hand and we run until we get to a hotel in the north I run up to the desk* emergency safety zone for military families NOW

Secretary: * I nodded and I pushed the bookshelf behind me to reveal a door*

Beck: Victoria I will be back with caterina soon but for now get in there now*I release her hand and she walks in*

Victoria: *as the door closed I slid down the concrete wall sobbing my eyes out, what if Beck gets shot while trying to save caterina or caterina turns on us or someone else does so I whisper a prayer quietly to god* dear heavenly father please protect Beck throughout his journeys and allow him to live a long and happy life in Jesus name we pray amen*just as I finished I began to smell smoke and freaked out I banged my fist against the door hoping someone would here until I began to feel woozy and my world turned black*

Beck: VICTORIA, VICTORIA WHERE ARE YOU*I stop and think then I run into the burning hotel hoping to find the lever to open the door* VICTORIA ARE YOU IN THERE?!

Victoria: *I hear my name being called then I regonize the voice I speak weakly as I'm about to go black* beck I'm in here help

Beck: VICTORIA okay do you recall which book opens the door?*I frantically pulled books off the shelf hoping to find the one*

Victoria: t-t-the red one*the my world turned black again*

Beck:*I pulled the last one on the shelf and the door opened enough to see Victoria on the floor unconscious* Victoria wake up please* she still didn't wake up so I picked her up and carried her out and laid her in the shade of a weeping willow tree caterina came over to us and decorated Victoria's hair with flowers* please be okay Victoria wake up

Caterina: beck she will wake up I promise*I took her hands and put flowers inside of them and placed her hands upon her chest and stood up* I'm needed by Robert tell me when Victoria wakes up*I run off to find him*

Beck: Victoria I promise I will personally hang whoever did this to you they will pay for their actions but first you gotta wake up please Victoria I love you so much I can't lose you not now not ever

Tada sorry it took so long to update I was sick but if you guys ever have any ideas for the story tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own victorious but please don't steal my plot it's not cool so well enjoy!_**

Beck:*I sat for about twenty minutes when I saw Victoria eyelashes begin to flutter I watched her big brown eyes gain focus and glance over at me and she smiled I gently pushed away the hair on her forehead* how you feeling?

Victoria: I'm fine but where am I?*I propped myself against the tree behind me I had a throbbing headache and I smelled like smoke*

Beck: I'll explain later let's go see Caterina and Robert*I gently take her hand and help her up as we walk back to another hotel were staying at and into our room*

Caterina:*I saw Victoria walk in and I attacked her with a hug she almost fell to the floor but beck caught her* don't you ever scare me like that again*I pull away* this is Robert

Victoria:hi Robert I'm Victoria *I shake his hand*

Robert: so you're the Victoria beck has been telling me about* her cheeks burn bright red as she looks over at Beck* well just beware of Jadelyn West.

Victoria: why should I be scared of her?

Robert: you're the southern belle of the south she is the lovely lady of the north and in the past the north and the south never really got along to well

Victoria: okay well I will keep an eye out thanks Robert I'm going to take a walk I'll be back*I walk out of the hotel and walk down the street all the guys are looking at me but it feels like a pair of eyes are burning through the back of my head and I turn around to see* hello Miss. West

Jadelyn: who are you?*I looked her over and realized she was from the south*

Victoria: I am Victoria Vega southern belle of the south

Jadelyn: I do not care but stay out of my way*I shoved her down and walked away*

Stephen:*I saw jadelyn push that girl down so I went over and helped her up* I'm Stephen Carson

Victoria: thank you for helping me I'm Victoria but I must go my boyfriend wouldn't want me out at this time*I kiss his cheek and begin to run home* thanks again*and I run back to the hotel room and knock on the door* it's me Victoria

Beck: *I open the door and motion for her to enter* hello Victoria how was your walk?

Victoria:*I walk in and sit down on the bed and sigh* I met Miss. West

Beck: *I sat beside her and intertwined our fingers* what happened sweetheart?

Victoria: she shoved me down but this lovely man named Stephen Carson came and helped me up

Beck:*I felt jealously course through my veins* I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you

Victoria: its okay Beck I'm going to survive*I hug him from the side and rest my head on his shoulder*

Beck: let's go to bed I can tell your tired* me and Victoria lay down I sneak my arm around her waist as I watch her fall asleep I smile then soon doze off as well*

Next morning at a market with Beck and Victoria

Victoria: beck look that was the man who helped me up*I point over to Mr. Carson* may I go thank him again?

Beck: *I was thinking until Victoria gave me her puppy dog eyes* sure I'll be over soon love you sweet heart

Victoria:*I kissed his cheek quickly* I love you too*I ran over to Stephen and tapped his shoulder*

Stephen: hello Victoria lovely day isn't it?

Victoria: I came over to thank you again for helping me up yesterday this dress weighs a billion pounds and it's impossible to get up in

Stephen: it was my pleasure why don't I take you on a date sometime?

Victoria: sorry but no can do sir

Stephen: why not?!

? : because she already has a boyfriend*I curled my fingers into a fist and watched them turn white

Victoria: please don't hurt him he didn't know

Beck: fine only because of you*I watched her run over to me and I wrapped my arms around her tightly I pulled away keeping my arm around her shoulder* we must be going Victoria*I looked over at Stephen* stay away

Stephen: bye*I ran away as fast as I could since that guy looked pretty strong and able to hurt me*

Beck:*after that was taken care of I look down at petite Victoria* did he hurt you?

Victoria: no I'm fine beck

Beck: okay you got everything you need?

Victoria: yep let's take it back to the hotel

They walk back to the hotel and drop off their food and walk to a park where Victoria sits on a bench beside beck as she feeds the birds

Little girl:*I run up to these people sitting on a bench she looks pretty* hi wanna play?

Victoria: sure sweet heart how about we go down the slide? I'm Victoria whats your name?

Little girl: I'm Annie*I tug at her arm and she follows me to the slide*

Beck:*I watch as Victoria and Annie interact and I notice how wonderful of a mother tori would be how gentle she is and kind and a bubble attitude towards everything and everyone I swear she is perfect with her curly hair that falls down onto to her back and her big brown eyes along with that smile and her sun-kissed skin so I see Victoria is putting flowers into Annie's hair when her mom comes over and shoves her down and takes her daughter and leaves so I run over and help her up* what was that about?

Victoria: she accused me of stealing her daughter and freaked out let's just go home*I sigh as we walk home in silence as we get to the room I look over at Beck* I'm going to take a nap*I kissed his cheek and sighed* love you* I walked over and went to bed*

Beck:* something's upsetting Victoria and I can tell so I went and sat down beside her* Victoria what's wrong?

Tada done another chapter completed hope you like and ideas are always accepted!


	6. Chapter 6

_**i do not own victorious but dont steal my plot because it's not cool and i'm super sorry for not updating i was sick and school and sports and stuff like that oh i also have a poll running about my story Me and Her i do not know whether to keep it a one shot or not please vote!**_

Victoria: it's nothing Beck I'm fine*I am not a very good liar and I can tell he doesn't believe me*

Beck: Victoria please tell me what's wrong?

Victoria: I miss home I miss my mansion where Caterina and I lived, I miss the towns people and the sheriff, heck I even miss that creepy one legged guy with a banjo that sits on the street corner begging for money I always dropped a quarter in his hat when I walk by*I giggle at him* one day I even bought him a loaf of bread and said he could never thank me enough. I miss my neighbor she was the sweetest old lady. I would go over and sit with her and we would talk for hours*I chuckle a sad chuckle as tears form in my eyes* they're all family and I miss them*I got up and ran out of the room to that old weeping willow tree I woke up at the second time and cried until Beck came again*

Beck: sweetheart I know you miss home but right now it's not safe for us but when it's done I promise we will go back to that creepy one legged man*I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she continued to cry*

Victoria: *I finally stopped crying enough to rest my head on Beck's shoulder*

Beck: come on let's go home-

Victoria: no Beck my home is in the south it's where I grew up it's where I'm planning to die as well I can't be the southern belle of the south without being IN the south it just makes no sense

Beck: please Victoria you must understand this is for your safety I don't want you stuck in another burning field*just then I hear marching I recognize the uniform as the south and grabs Victoria's hand* there are soldiers marching toward us we need to go*she gets up and we begin to run when two soldiers grab us*

Victoria: please*I'm struggling and trying to grab my gun but it isn't working to well* let him go he doesn't want to hurt you

Soldier: well look what we have here little Miss southern Belle in the north now why would that be?

Victoria: *I lie to get him and I out of this* I was sent up here because I'm better protected here and when General Grant found out about me coming so he sent me a soldier to protect me in these situations

Soldier: you know what we will let go of the soldier but were gonna take you because I have a feeling you know something* my other man shoves away Beck and I begin to carry away Victoria*

Beck:*I watched the man as he was carrying away Victoria do I ran and attacked the guy he and Victoria fell to the ground and she escaped as I had him pinned down I screamed* GO VICTORIA RUN NOW TELL THE GENERAL*I saw her with tears in her eyes but she did as she was told and ran I turned back just in time to have my face collide with his fist*

Soldier:*while he was talking his grip loosened so I took the opportunity to punch him and he screamed to her Victoria to get help to after she left I punched him again until he fell unconscious and my men were walking away when we heard marching* &*%$*all of us broke in a sprint and ran back*(A.N: sorry I refuse to swear so put in your own word there)

Victoria: *the moment I saw Beck tears fell from my face as I ran over and shook his head as I sobbed* Beck please wake up*I turned to a soldier* can you help me carry him?

Nice soldier 1: sure where to?* me along with another guy picked him up*

Victoria: the old willow tree please*I said and they marched away to the tree and set him at the base of it I thanked them all and they left so I bent down beside him* please wake up*I waited about 5 minutes then I laid down beside him and pulled his arm around my shoulders using his head as a pillow and fell asleep to his heartbeat*

A few hours later:

Beck:*I woke up under the willow tree how did I get here I felt weight on my arm and turned to see Victoria sleeping and I smiled and pulled her closer and she stirred a bit until I saw her eyes open I said softly* hey sweetheart

Victoria:*I saw Beck's eyes open and cried again* god don't ever scare me like that again*I stood up and helped him up and wrapped my arms around her neck tightly resting my head in the crook of his neck*

Beck: I'm sorry Victoria but I make no guarantees*I wrapped my arms around her waist and she looked up at me*

Victoria: Beck Oliver please don't you could've died and I can't live without you I can't lose another person that I love.

Beck: I'm sorry Victoria but I make no guarantees

Done sorry it took so long I blame school and my new wattpad! I posted for that one too but enjoy


	7. final chapter

**_ I do not own Victorious but don't steal my plot and I'm sorry to say but this story is gonna be ending really soon please don't be mad I just wanna focus on my old story, a supernatural world Beck and Tori, I wanna finish that too sorry don't hate comment!_**

Three years later

Victoria's POV

"I'm home" I said full of joy, that's right my house didn't get burned down. I hugged Beck tightly as I ran in all my memories flooding back to me of my parents and Caterina living alone. Caterina and Robert never worked out but she met a slave up for sale name André and they fell in love. They are so adorable. I began to unpack when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. I spun around knowing who it was and smiled.

"Were home sweetheart" Beck said with the biggest grin. Also Beck and I decided not to get married but have two children and maybe their grandbabies will fall in love. New of our idea spread fast. We were planning on adopting one and having another.

"I know I missed it didn't you" I said smiling like an idiot. He leaned down and kissed me gently. Someone clearing their throat interrupted us. We pulled away and saw André.

"Hi guys I see Victoria found her room?" André said and I laughed.

"Course I did this was my house before I was forced to flee" I said and sat down on the floor beside Beck. I leaned my head on his shoulder. André and Caterina sat in across from us.

"So can you explain what you're doing again?" Caterina asked me and I laughed.

"Were not getting married but were gonna have two kids, one adopted the other will have then maybe their grandbabies will finish our love story" I said and smiled up at Beck.

"It was her idea not mine" Beck said and I laughed.

"We'll go down in the history books as that weird couple who gave each of their children a different last name" I said and messed with his hair. He in return put me in a headlock and gave me a nuggie. "beck stop your knuckles are unusually sharp it hurts." He refused to stop so I tickled him and he FINALLY let me go.

"you" Beck said pausing to think so I laughed" are so mean."

"but you love me anyway" I grinned laying my head in his lap. He rolled his eyes.

"of course my dear how could you think otherwise" he said and I laughed and heard someone at the door. So I ran down to find the sheriff at my door holding a bunch of flowers.

"Welcome home Miss. Vega" he said and bowed then handed me the flowers.

"These are beautiful thank you" I said and stepped aside "why don't you come in and we can chat?" the sheriff was basically my father after my parents died. I was super thankful for him. We sat down on our couch. "Oh why don't I get some tea?" I said and ran off as I was coming back I heard the sheriff talking to beck so I stopped to listen in.

"Just remember son, you hurt Miss. Vega I'll have you hung in an hour." The sheriff said and I laughed softly as I walked into the room and sat down, handing him the cup of tea. "So how's the north been treating you?"

"Very, very cold" I said and we all laughed.

"Well everyone has missed you, you should go say hello again" Sheriff said and I smiled.

"Maybe I will" I said smiling.

1 year later

"Higher daddy higher" I heard my little boy say. Yeah we adopted a little boy, his names Adam. I watched as Beck pushed him on the swing set he made for Adam. I looked down and rubbed my stomach and smiled. Beck didn't know about my surprise yet. I was planning to tell him after Adam went to bed.

"GUYS DINNER'S READY" I hollered and both of them came in and sat down quickly. I watched as Adam stuff his mouth."Adam we don't stuff ourselves with food we eat slowly so we don't choke" I said. Adam was a momma's boy all the way. I can't say no hard I try to I just can't.

"Victoria how was your day?" Beck asked and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"oh not much, Adam and I went and picked some berries didn't we?" I said and Adam nodded.

" I may have eaten some" Adam said and both of us laughed. After supper was finished and Adam was in bed I curled up beside beck and refused to look him in the eye. What if he changed his mind and didn't want a second child, or it's the gender he doesn't want, or if he leaves me and Adam.

"sweetheart what's wrong?" Beck said making me look into his eyes. I let a tear fall.

"you'll be mad if I tell you" I said and he smiled his warm, I'll-love-you-no-matter-what smile.

"What if I promise not to be mad?" he said and I choked on a tear.

"Then I might tell you" I replied and tried to look away but he pulled me right back.

"Whatever you tell me I promise not to get mad" he said and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Okay" I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" I bit my lip and looked away.

"Victoria I'm not upset if anything I'm ecstatic. The women I love has our child in her stomach." Beck said and it about made me cry out of happiness. I hugged him tightly. He pulled away and kissed my stomach and started talking to it. "hey baby its daddy" I laughed.

"So you really are happy?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course I am Victoria what man wouldn't be?" he said and kissed me gently then kissed my stomach and we went off to bed.

6 months

My stomach was visible now. God I feel so fat but every day Beck says. "You're not fat sweetheart the baby is just reminding you it's there". I sighed, now I can't do much. I can't pick up Adam anymore and Beck never lets me do anything. I hate being pregnant. It hurts too, especially when the baby kicks. I swear it's out to kill me or something. I wake up late at night and throw up what little food I eat now. Oh and Caterina and André bought their own house not far away. Now we live here. So I decided to make supper before Beck comes and stops me. I decided to make a salad with homegrown tomatoes, lettuce, spinach, and cucumbers and I baked some bread all before Beck got home. I had just finished making supper when Beck walked in and frowned.

"You should be resting Victoria" Beck said and I groaned.

"But it gets so lonely, Caterina is a teacher and Adam at the babysitter and you're at work. Normally I tend my garden or something but don't let me do anything" I screamed and began to cry. Stupid emotions, Beck pulled me close and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I just wanted to make sure you and the baby are safe that's all" he said and that gave me an idea. I took Beck's hand and placed it on my tummy and then the baby kicked and he smiled.

"That's the baby saying hello" I said and he smiled even bigger and bent down and kissed my tummy.

"Hi baby daddy's home from work" he said and blew raspberries into my stomach and I giggled. This had become a regular thing for him and I thought it was adorable, but it also showed how amazing a father he would be to our baby. Beck works at the army base training soldiers every day. Sometimes he comes home with a bruise from practicing hand combat. Then I heard a knock on the door and smiled when I saw Adam come in. His little arms couldn't wrap around me like they used to.

"Why mommy so fat?" Adam asked and I began to cry again. Beck's arms came around my waist. "No mommy I sorry I no mean to hurt you" I smiled weakly.

"Its okay buddy mommy forgives you" I said and Adam ran to the backyard as Beck helped me up. The baby kicked really hard and I doubled over in pain.

"Victoria are you okay?" Beck asked coming down to my level. I whimpered in pain because the baby kicked my lower rib.

"The baby kicked my ribs" I said and Beck helped me over to our couch. "Go eat Beck you've been working all day and feed Adam too please." Beck went and got Adam and they ate. I got up to join them and Adam smiled.

"How was your day Victoria?" Beck said and I smiled.

"oh the usual" I said and Beck knew what the usual was. TORTURE, puking and pain and boredom, after supper I went to wash the dishes. Beck decided to help too.

"How are you feeling Victoria?" he asked and I tried to smile but failed.

"Okay" I said and washed my plate and handed it to him.

"Tell me the truth Victoria, how are you feeling" he said more sternly.

"Awful" I said and Beck sighed.

"If you like I could take off work until the baby is born?" he said and I pondered it for a bit.

"No I'll be fine" I said and handed him the last dish. After Beck dried it he turned to me.

"Are you sure Victoria because I can stay with you if you need it?" he said desperately.

"Beck I'm gonna be fine I prom"the baby interrupted me by kicking again and I fell to the ground in pain. Beck seemed terror stricken when he bent down to help me up. The pain was so bad I began to cry. Beck held me close as I cried in pain.

"I'm sorry Victoria" I heard beck mumble. The pain slowly went away and Beck helped me up and I decided to tuck Adam in tonight. I can't bed over the full way so I just hug him.

"Love you mommy" Adam said and I smiled.

"love you too baby" I said before I left then as I walked down the stairs the baby kicks again"BECK HELP" I yell and he comes over and catches me before I fall. He helps me back up the steps and into bed and I smiled.

"you okay darling?" he asked and I took his hand and laced our fingers together then placed our hands on my stomach and he smiled. "hi baby stop hurting mommy, daddy doesn't like watching mommy cry because you kick her" I smiled and nodded and fell asleep.

9 months

my baby is coming any day now. He or she is abusive, they kick even harder now and it really weighs Beck down to see me like this I can tell. He's more jumpy and always watching me whenever he can. Beck just came home from work too.

"hey darling how are you feeling?" he asked and I moaned, I felt terrible.

"Awful you're lucky you can't get pregnant" I said and he chuckled and took off his coat. I stood up to go set the table when I heard the sound of water hitting the floor and I looked down and saw a pool of water and then the worst pain I have ever imagined."BECK" I screamed and he ran over and saw the pool of water."I think I'm going into labor" his eyes went wide.

"okay stay here I'll get the doctor down the street okay?" he said and I nodded. Then the pain came back and I screamed. After about 10 minutes Beck and the doctor came in.

"okay Miss. Vega I want you to lay on your back for me and push when I say so" I did as I was told. It was the worst pain I had ever bared so I stopped.

"I-I-I can't do it, it hurts so much" I said and tears welled in my eyes.

"one more time okay Victoria" I nodded and then I heard a cry. My baby was here.

5 months later

I sat with Adam while Beck held baby Elizabeth. He bounced her on his knee and cooed to her constantly all she did was giggle back though. He would blow raspberries on her tummy like he did when she was unborn. I looked at Adam and he giggled and had that I-did-something-bad look and went up to his room and saw a puppy in his room. I picked him up and brought him down. Beck gasped, "look what I found in Adam's room?" I said and smiled.

"can we keep him mommy pleaseeeeeeeeee?" Adam said and I looked at Beck.

"sure why not what's his name gonna be?" Beck said and Adam beamed with happiness.

"Max" Adam said hugged the puppy close to his chest.

2012

Beck's POV

So I'm sitting in Sikowitz's class waiting for him to show up. Yes I am related to the famous Beck and Victoria from forever ago. We had just learned about them in social studies and now everyone knows my secret. My girlfriend Jade refuses to talk to me now. Then Sikowitz comes through the window.

"hello class today" he said with wild hand gestures. Then a girl walked in, she looked identical to Victoria Vega from history just more modern. Her chestnut hair came below her shoulders cascading down her back, she had big brown eyes, and sun kissed skin. "you must be the new student please introduce yourself he said and guided her to the stage.

"hi I'm Victoria Vega but call me Tori" She said and my jaw dropped.

**_YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS… BET YOU NEVER SAW THAT COMIN NOW DID YA WELL THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT OKAY NOW I'M CRYING BYE BYE;( ;( ;(_**


End file.
